eXplorers: Eveything's Hidden
by ThaWriterEX
Summary: In this 'book', characters are telling their own story or chapters are written here that won't appear in the main story.
1. Preface

Hello again!

My name's ThaWriterEX and I'm writer of the main story, _eXplorers_.

In the _Everything's Hidden _book you'll have a look behind the scenes of the main characters and villains.

But also are Hidden Chapters posted here - Chapters that doesn't come in the main story or will put in later.

* * *

"**Character's Story**"

The characters will reveal their past, and look forward into the future - not that they're ALL Psychic or something.

"**Hidden Chapter**"

A part of the story that possible never see the daylight again. (Hehehe, I'm evil, ¿no?) Just kidding. Those Chapters are Chapters that are put in a different time line than the main story. It's possible that they will be re-posted in the story later on.

* * *

Have fun at these particles of _Everything's Hidden_!

**T.W.**


	2. Meet Ryonagi Nagami

Hidden Chapter: Ryonagi Nagami

My name's **Ryonagi 'Conbusken' Nagami**. I'm 16 years old. This is my past.

I was born on the 6st of August, and being this old doesn't bring up lots of memories as a toddler, but I will try.  
The only thing I remembered was that my parents died in a huge accident. I was only 2 years old and only child. My family doesn't want me because they were too busy with their own lives.

I was taken in by a foster family ever since. Since then I met Noah. He was a like a brother I never had, since I grew up with him.  
We both grew up, happily like kids supposed to do, going to the same school, same presents, you know, the regular things.

Years passed by, and when I became 11, something went terribly wrong with my foster dad's health. He was immediately hospitalised. A few days later, the doctor came to our house to deliver the news. 'Mr. Nighton has a bad kind of **_PokéRus_**. He might die.' he said. We were scared; especially I because for all I knew, he was the only father I really knew and loved. A week later he died at the age of 42. Boy, I will miss him.

A year later, Ms. Nighton, Noah and I went to the hospital to check up on illnesses. Luckily, Noah and I came clean out of the tests, but for Ms. Nighton, well, she had the same kind virus. The doctor said she is in luck, because she supposed to die, three years before Mr. Nighton died.

Must been all that healthy food she eats. _*chuckles*_

Sadly though, she also died, but with a smile on her face. 'Why' you may ask, well, she was proud that she brought two strong young men up. Ms. Nighton was 57 years old. She was a lovely lady who was always proud on us – Noah and I – and she did it with love.

For since then, it was just Noah and me, looking out for each other, year in, year out.  
When I was 15, and he was 16, His Royal Highness claimed that the people of his land are his slaves from now on. Of course, Noah, I and other people didn't agree what he had decided. And so, multiple rebellions existed, including ours. Many have fallen, but ours don't. All that is, is that I'm sure of is that we can alter the future. That's why Noah and I going to the past to alter the future. And if that succeeds, we can finally live in peace.

And that concludes my story.

**R.N.**


	3. Meet King Kiku Takudo

Hello there pheasants.

My name is King Kiku 'Dialga' Takudo, ruler of the land Okoku. That's 'Oh-ku-ku' or 'Oh-coo-coo', your way of saying it right.  
I was born on November 1st.

I was one of 6 children. Two brothers, three sisters.

**Age 18**  
When it was time to pass on the throne, one of my sisters was killed in a accident. She died at the age of 19. That made me the oldest one.  
We all mourned, but the throne must be passed on.

My farther and the council of Legends divided us siblings with special powers and tasks. Mine was to become King of Okoku and Ruler of Time.

On the Crowning Day, my father handed me his scepter, which holds the power to bend time. He also give me a ring. I didn't know what it does then, but I was glad to get it as a present.  
Granted, now I know what it does - it's a indicator for space/time rapture. I can sense when and where people time travel. But since I'm the only one that can travel through time, things has been quiet lately.  
As for my other brothers and sisters, they have also their own powers and tasks.  
**  
Age 30**  
I lost contact with my other brothers and sisters over time, but recently I've contacted my brother, Keizo 'Rayquaza' Takudo. He keeps watch at Stratos Lookout, on top of the Sky Tower. I wonder how my family was doing.

Now I rule the land, all by myself and with some help of my Royal Guard.  
Great times are breaking for Okoku, well, in the financial part.

And with here I end my story. I think you know enough about me.

**King Kiku Takudo**


End file.
